Episode 5283 (29th April 2009)
Plot Debbie is happy having Cain back and he marches her straight round to Butler's to see Sarah. With Andy out, Maisie struggles to contain Cain and Debbie as he gives Sarah a present. Andy rushes back from his work and confronts Cain. Cain warns him to let Debbie see Sarah. After they’ve gone, Andy tells a worried Maisie that Cain is a psycho and his return changes everything. Later that evening, the Dingles give Cain a hero's welcome and he tells them he is out of prison for good and there to stay. Unwilling to hide from his past, Cain pays the Kings a visit. Jimmy demands he return their money, but Cain is keen to put the past behind them. Carl jokingly accepts, but Jimmy is incensed and fronts up to Cain, who laughs in his face. When Cain makes reference to Tom and Matthew’s deaths, it becomes too much for Jimmy and he thumps Cain in the face. Cain gets to his feet and Debbie begs him to walk away. Instead, Cain dares Carl to punch him and he duly does so. Carl continues to batter Cain without any response before Marlon and Eli step in. After beating Cain to a pulp, Carl and Jimmy leave but later they state their intention to kill Cain. Elsewhere, Mark is shaken to receive a text from Faye badgering him to get in touch. Mark ignores her but receives the shock of his life when Faye jumps out while he's out riding. She demands to be treated better by him and Mark tells her he’ll be in touch. Debbie spots Mark with Faye while she's driving back with Cain. Back home, Natasha is worried with Mark's strange behaviour and fears there is a problem in their relationship. Cast Regular cast *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Lizzie Lakely - Kitty McGeever *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Mark Wylde - Maxwell Caulfield *Eli Dingle - Joseph Gilgun *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Maisie Wylde - Alice Coulthard *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore (uncredited) *Faye Lamb - Kim Thomson *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Douglas Potts - Duncan Preston *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Carl King - Tom Lister *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Natasha Wylde - Amanda Donohoe *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell Guest cast *Female Police Officer - Penny Capper Locations *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Exterior *Home Farm - Hallway and kitchen *Newton Court, Hotten *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and living room *Hotten Road *Hotten street *The Woolpack - Public bar *Main Street *Mill Cottage - Driveway, kitchen and dining room *Mulberry Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Keepers Cottage - Front garden Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,540,000 viewers (16th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes